Candace:the Oneechan
by Exotos135
Summary: Stacy and Ginger have come to play,but only Stacy,Phineas and Ferb are playing outside while Candace is upstairs in her room,however,Ginger soon joins Candace in her room and decides to play a bit,what will happen?


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Fletcher's House,Candace Room "2:00 PM"

(in her room,Candace was looking trought the window Phineas and Ferb playing with Stacy)

Candace:...

(at that moment,Ginger went in)

Ginger:Candace-san?

Candace:...hi Ginger.

Ginger:what are you doing?

Candace:looking at the happy times of Phinacy and Ferbacy...hey,those sound like perfect crack pairing names!

Ginger:yeah,i also thought of that.

Candace:i must make a fic about those before i forget it!

Ginger:wait!

Candace:yes?

Ginger:would you mind if i draw here?

Candace:no,no i don't.

Ginger:thanks.

(Ginger took out a sheet of paper and started to draw something in the floor)

Candace:by the way,what are you drawing?

Ginger:this!

(Ginger showed Candace a picture of a monster with 8 arms,Candace and Stacy's heads and breathing fire)

Candace:aaaw,how cute,but why my and Stacy's head?

Ginger:why not your and Onee-chan's head?

Candace:true,well i guess i'll go make that fic now-

Ginger:wait!

Candace:yes?

Ginger:umm,im a bit bored,so can i play with you for a while?

Candace:sure,i can make the fic later.

Ginger:yay!

Candace:so,what do you wanna play?

Ginger:hide and seek.

Candace:oh...umm,i don't know,i don't really like that game.

Ginger:don't tell me you're chickening out.

Candace:of course not,you go hide,i'll count.

(Candace turned around and started to count while Ginger went to hide)

Candace:1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10,ready or not,here i come!

(Candace turned around and started to look for Ginger in the living room)

Candace:Ginger,i will find you!

(out of nowhere,Stacy,Phineas and Ferb appeared in the living room,sitting in the sofa)

Stacy:hi Candace.

Candace:KYAAAH!w-where did you come from?!

Stacy:i have been here for some minutes,Phineas,Ferb and me are relaxing from our game.

Candace:oh...so are you feeling fine?

Stacy:yes,say where is my sister?

Phineas:you mean Gasha?

(Ginger,annoyed,got out of the bush she was hiding in)

Ginger:Ginger!...darn it!

Candace:aha,found ya!

Ginger:that doesn't count,you cheated!

Phineas:well,i feel better,wanna go play with us Ginger?

Ginger:hmmm...no,im playing with Candace.

Phineas:ok,have fun.

(Phineas,Ferb and Stacy left the living room)

Candace:ok,now that we have played hide and seek,i'm gonna write that fic.

Ginger:wait!

Candace:what?

Ginger:i just wanna ask you somethings!

Candace:...well,i guess i could give some of my time with you,but just a little.

Ginger:thanks,Candace.

Candace:so,what do you wanna know?

Ginger:have you ever wanted a younger sister?

Candace:well,i never thought of it,but i guess i would,do you have another question?

Ginger:how much do you play with Phineas and Ferb?

Candace:being honest,i don't play with them too much,if barely.

Ginger:oh...

Candace:another question?

Ginger:why are you so desperate to bust Phineas and Ferb?

Candace:because their projects are dangerous,i dont wanna lose them,not this soon...i try to bust to protect them.

Ginger:...that's noble for you.

Candace:thank you,another question?

Ginger:...does my sister have talked about me with you,if only mentioned?

Candace:oh...ummm...i don't wanna hurt you Ginger,i realy dont want to...but no,she has never told me anything about you.

Ginger:nor mentioned?

Candace:no...nothing...she has never told me anything about you.

Ginger:...(sob)..

Candace:Ginger...

Ginger:(sob)can i ask you(sob)just one more question?

Candace:sure...what is it?

Ginger:...can i(sob)...call you(sob)..Onee-chan(sob)?

Candace:Ginger?

(Candace walked to Ginger,who seemed ot be about to break in tears)

Candace:why do you wanna call me "Onee-chan"?

(Ginger runned and hugged Candace)

Ginger:it's just that(sob)my sister doesn't even seem(sob)to notice i(sob)even exist.

Candace:Ginger...

Ginger:you're the closest(sob)one who i can call a(sob)sister,when my own is to oblivious(sob)to notice that i need her.

Candace:...Ginger...i...

Ginger:just let me call you that(sob)i just wanna have an older sister who notices me(sob)!WAAAAH!

Candace:...sure,call me that.

Ginger:huh?

Candace:you can call me Onee-chan.

Ginger:...Candace..

Candace:plus,i'll try to make Stacy notice you a bit more,just leave that to your Onee-chan,Candace.

Ginger:...thank you,Candace!

Candace:no problem.

(Candace hugged back,slowly separated from Ginger and went back to her room,along with Ginger)

Fletcher's House,Backyard "4:00 PM"

(some hours later in the backyard,Candace,Ginger and Stacy were talking)

Candace:allright,Stacy,i want you to listen carefully.

Stacy:sure.

Candace:allright,who is that girl at your side?

Stacy:my sister,Ginger Hirano.

Candace:and how many time do you spend with her?

Stacy:practically...nothing.

Candace:allright,so here is the deal,you will spend more time with her.

Stacy:uh-huh.

Candace:you will recognize her as a part of your family tree.

Stacy:ok.

Candace:you will give her your total help to her if she ever needs things,unless it's something annoying or stupid.

Stacy:reasonable.

Candace:if your mom's not available-

Ginger:and she normally isn't.

Candace:you will take her personally to the Fireside duty.

Stacy:fine.

Candace:if she has a secret,she can totally tell it to you and you wont laugh,mock or anything else about it.

Stacy:is that all?

Ginger:hear the rest of the contract!

Stacy:allright,allright.

Candace:if she has a boyfriend,you will protect her if he does any kind of cheating on her.

Stacy:what idiot won't do that?

Candace:(groan)...anyway,last but not least,she can totally depend on you,no matter the problems,she will always be regarded

as your sister,no exceptions.

Stacy:fine,give me the contract.

(Candace handed the contract to Stacy,who signed it)

Candace:this contract will expire in a week,if you dont follow the rules in the contract,Ginger will come to live with me.

Stacy:wait a minute,wait a minute,let me get this straight...if i,the biological older sister of the not redheaded Ginger.

Ginger:(groan)

Stacy:dont follow the rules of this contract,that might not even be real...she will go to live with you,someone who will

also ignore her or even for get about her...ha,i don't see the logic behind this.

Candace:...i have a reason why i might ignore her,what's your's?

Stacy:...

Candace:exactly,so follow the contract,or else.

Ginger:bye-bye.

Stacy:well,i already signed the contract,can i go home now?

Candace:sure,but i wanna talk with Ginger for a second.

Stacy:take all the time you want.

(Candace and Ginger went to talk behind the tree)

Candace:allright,all she has to do is to follow what the contract says and bingo.

Ginger:good,but i wont move to here if she doesn't follow the contract,right?

Candace:pffft,of course not,it's just a warning for her to follow.

Ginger:oh ok,thanks for helping me...Onee-chan Candace.

Candace:dont wory,anytime.

(Ginger and Candace returned to Stacy)

Ginger:ready,let's leave Onee-chan.

Stacy:finally,good bye Candace.

(Stacy and Ginger went back to their house,Ginger giving Candace a wink and Candace giving back the wink)

THE END


End file.
